wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z Moskwy do Irkutska/Cz.1/11
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Z Moskwy do Irkutska Podróżni w strapieniu. W istocie, podczas chwilowo uspokajającej się burzy, słychać było krzyk pochodzący z drogi w niewielkiej odległości od wyłomu, zasłaniającego tarantas. Było to jak gdyby wezwanie zrozpaczonego podróżnego pod naciskiem nieszczęścia. Michał nadstawił ucha, słuchał. Jemszczyk słuchał także, ale tylko kiwał głową jak gdyby uważał niepodobieństwem odpowiedzieć na wezwanie. – Podróżni wzywający ratunku! krzyknęła Nadia. – Jeżeli na nas tylko rachują! odpowiedział jemszczyk. – Dlaczegóżby nie? zawołał Michał. Czyż tego co oni w podobnych okolicznościach uczyniliby dla nas, my nie możemy im wyświadczyć? – Spodziewam się że nie narazicie na niebezpieczeństwo ani powozu ani koni!… – Pójdę piechotą, odpowiedział Michał, przerywając mowę jemszczyka. – Bracie, idę z tobą, rzekła młoda Inflantka. – Nie, pozostań Nadia. Nie chcę zostawić go samego… – Zostanę, odparła Nadia. – Cokolwiek bądź się stanie, nie opuszczaj tego miejsca. – Zastaniesz mnie tu gdzie jestem. Michał uścisnął rękę swej towarzyszki i wkrótce na zakręcie drogi zniknął w ciemnościach. – Twój brat źle robi, rzekł wtedy jemszczyk do dziewicy. – On słusznie postąpił – krótko odpowiedziała Nadia. Co do Michała ten postępował spiesznie. Jeżeli pragnął szybko przyjść z pomocą nieszczęśliwym, zarówno pragnął dowiedzieć się, kto byli ci podróżni, których burza nie mogła powstrzymać od puszczenia się w góry, bo nie wątpił iż byli to ci sami co w teledze wyprzedzali jego tarantas. Deszcz ustał, ale za to burza z podwójną siłą szalała. Krzyk stawał się coraz wyraźniejszym. Z ustronia gdzie Michał pozostawił Nadię nic nie można było widzieć. Droga była kręta, a przy błyskawicznem świetle można było tylko widzieć wyboje i nierówności gruntu. Rozhukane wichry górzyste z trudnością pozwalały się przedostać, potrzeba na to było takiej niezwykłej siły, jak siła Michała. Za chwilę, nie ulegało już wątpliwości, że podróżni wzywający ratunku, byli bardzo blizko. Chociaż Michał nie widział ich jeszcze, czy to w skutek ciemności, czy też że zostali z drogi zrzuceni, słowa ich jednak słyszał już wyraźnie. Oto co z wielkiem zadziwieniem posłyszał: – Bałwanie! czy ty powrócisz? – Każę cię wybatożyć na najbliższej stacyi. – Czy słyszysz ty diabli pocztylionie! – Oto jak nas wożą w tym kraju!… – I to co się zowie telegą! – Eh! potrzykroć głupiec! Wciąż pędzi nie zdając się nawet spostrzegać że nas pozostawił na drodze! – W ten sposób postąpić ze mną, ze mną! Akredytowanym Anglikiem! podam skargę do kancellaryi państwa, i każę go powiesić!” Mówiący był w istocie wielkim gniewem uniesiony. Ale nagle zdało się Michałowi, iż usłyszał gwałtowny wybuch śmiechu i w odpowiedzi następujące wyrazy: – A więc! nie! to zbyt śmieszne. – Wy odważacie śmiać się! odparł dość kwaśno obywatel Trzech Królestw. – Naturalnie, i to szczerze kochany współtowarzyszu, cóż mam robić lepszego. Radzę ci zrobić tak samo! Na honor, to zbyt śmieszne, tego jeszcze nigdy nie widziano!… Nagle huk grzmotu napełnił wąwozy przerażającym łoskotem, zwiększonym jeszcze echami gór. Kiedy wszystko ucichło, wesoły głos mówił dalej: – Tak, nadzwyczajnie śmieszne! Niewątpliwie nic podobnego nie stałoby się we Francyi. – Ani też w Anglii! odpowiedział Anglik. Na drodze rozjaśnionej błyskawicą, Michał w odległości dwudziestu kroków zobaczył podróżnych przyczepionych na tylnej ławce oryginalnego ekwipażu, zagrzęzłego w kałuży. Michał postąpił ku podróżnym, z których jeden śmiał się, a drugi złorzeczył i poznał w nich dwoch korespondentów dzienników, widzianych już na Kaukazie w czasie przeprawy z Niżnego-Nowgorodu do Permy. – Ah! dzień dobry panu! krzyknął Francuz! Zachwyca mnie widok pana w obecnej okoliczności! Pozwól mi przedstawić sobie mego zaciętego wroga, pana Blount”. Dziennikarz angielski ukłonił się i byłby prawdopodobnie według wymagań etykiety przedstawił swego towarzysza, kiedy Michał w te słowa przemówił: – To zbyteczne panowie, my się już znamy, ponieważ odbyliśmy już razem podróż na Wołdze. – Ah! to doskonale! To cudownie! panie…? – Mikołaj Korpanoff, kupiec z Irkucka, odpowiedział Michał. Lecz nakoniec czy zechcecie mi powiedzieć co za opłakana przygoda, jednego z was tak bawi, kiedy drugiego niecierpliwi? – Osądź sam panie Korpanoff, odrzekł Alcydes Jolivet. Wyobraź sobie że nasz pocztylion pojechał z przednią częścią tego przeklętego wehikułu, pozostawiając nas w tylnej części swego dziwacznego ekwipażu! Najgorsza część telegi na dwóch; niema ani przewodnika ani koni! Czyż nie jest to niewypowiedzianie śmieszne? – Wcale nie śmieszne! odparł Anglik. – Ależ tak kochany kolego! Doprawdy nie umiesz z dobrej strony zapatrywać się na to zdarzenie! – A zatem racz mnie łaskawie objaśnić, w jaki sposób dalszą drogę odbędziemy? – Nic prostszego. Ty zaprzęgniesz się do tych resztek powozu; ja, wezmę lejce, będę cię nazywał moim gołąbkiem, jakby prawdziwy jemszczyk, a ty będziesz biegł jak prawdziwy koń pocztowy! – Panie Jolivet, żart ten przechodzi granice i… – Uspokój się kochany kolego. Skoro ty się zmęczysz, ja ciebie zastąpię i będziesz mógł nazywać mię ślimakiem, jeżeli cię kłusem piekielnym nie powiozę! Alcydes Jolivet mówił to wszystko tak wesoło, że Michał nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Panowie, powiedział wtedy, lepiej możemy sobie poradzić, Jesteśmy już na szczycie łańcucha gór Uralskich, a tem samem pozostaje nam już tylko spuścić się z pochyłości góry. Powóz mój nie więcej jak o pięćset kroków ztąd oddalony. Pożyczę wam jednego z moich koni, zaprzęgną go do pudła waszej telegi, i jutro, jeżeli nic niespodziewanego nie zajdzie, razem przybędziemy do Ekaterinburga. – Panie Korpanoff, wykrzyknął Alcydes Jolivet, oto propozycya szlachetnego serca! – Nadmienię jeszcze, że jeżeli wam nie ofiarowywam miejsca w moim tarantasie, to jedynie dla tego iż jest ich tylko dwa, a ja z moją siostrą podróżuję. – Co znowu, ja i mój kolega z twoim koniem i tyłem telegi, na koniec świata pojedziemy! – Panie, przemówił Harry Blount, przyjmujemy Twoją uprzejmą ofiarę. Co zaś do tego jemszczyka!… – Oh! chciej pan wierzyć iż to nie po raz pierwszy zdarza się podobna przygoda! przerwał Michał. – Dla czegóż on więc nie wraca? Wszakże ten nędznik wie doskonale że nas porzucił! – On! ani się tego domyśla! – Co! ten szaleniec nawet nie wie że jego ekwipaż się rozpołowił? – Zaręczam że nie wie, i najspokojniej jedzie do Ekaterinburga! – I cóż kolego, czyż ci nie mówiłem jakie to zabawne! wykrzyknął Alcydes Jolivet. – A więc jeżeli panowie chcecie udać się ze mną, wracajmy do mego powozu i… – A telega? zauważył Anglik. – Nie obawiaj się kochany Blouncie, nie ucieknie! powiedział wesoło Alcydes Jolivet. Tak się doskonale zakorzeniła, że gdybyś ją zostawił do wiosny, puściłaby listki! – Pójdźcież panowie, powiedział Michał, przyprowadzimy tutaj tarantas. Francuz i Anglik wstawszy z siedzenia udali się za Michałem. Idąc, Alcydes Jolivet swoim zwyczajem, gawędził wesoło. – Na honor, panie Korpanoff, z wielkiego nas wyprowadzasz kłopotu! – Każdy na mojem miejscu zrobiłby to samo. Gdyby podróżni nie wspierali się wzajemnie, należałoby drogi zabarykadować! – Zastrzegamy sobie odwet. Jeżeli się pan zapuszczasz daleko w stepy, może spotkamy się jeszcze, i… Alcydes Jolivet nie zapytywał Michała wyraźnie gdzie się udaje, ale ten nie chcąc pozostać skrytym natychmiast odpowiedział: – Ja udaję się do Omska. – My z panem Blount udajemy się gdzie nas oczy poniosą, gdzie może znajdzie się trochę kul, ale napewno znajdą się i nowiny. – Do prowincyi zajętych przez Tatarów? zapytał z pewnym pośpiechem Michał. – Tak właśnie panie Korpanoff, według więc wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa, spotkamy się jeszcze! – Mówiąc prawdę nie pragnę kanonady ani kłócia lancą, z natury zanadto lubię spokój abym miał iść tam gdzie się biją. – Doprawdy panie jestem w rozpaczy iż tak prędko się rozstaniemy! Ale być może że opuszczając Ekaterinburg będziemy jeszcze razem podróżować chociażby tylko dni kilka? – Czy panowie udajecie się do Omska? zapytał Michał po chwilowym namyśle. – Nie jesteśmy dotąd stanowczo zdecydowani, to pewna tylko że udajemy się wprost do Iszimu, przybywszy zaś na miejsce urządzimy się stosownie do okoliczności. – A zatem razem jedziemy aż do Iszimu, powiedział Michał. Michał byłby niewątpliwie wolał sam podróż odbywać, ale nie mógł tego uskutecznić, bez wzbudzenia co najmniej podejrzeń, rozłączając się z towarzyszami odbywającymi tę samą co on drogę. Wreszcie ponieważ Alcydes Jolivet i jego towarzysz zamierzali zatrzymać się w Iszimie, nie zaś jechać bezzwłocznie do Omska, nie widział żadnej niedogodności w odbywaniu razem podróży. – A więc to już ułożone. Jedziemy razem. Potem zapytał tonem obojętnym: – Czy nie wiecie gdzie są obecnie Tatarzy ze swoją wojną? – Na honor panie, wiemy tylko to co nam w Permie mówiono, odrzekł Alcydes Jolivet. Tatarzy Feofar-Hana są już w prowincyach Semipalatinska, a od paru dni posuwają się do Irtyszu. Musisz się pan spieszyć jeżeli ich chcesz wyprzedzić w Omsku. Mówiono także, że sławny O* pod przebraniem zdołał przebyć granicę i że prawdopodobnie wkrótce połączy się z wodzem tatarskim. – Ale jakim sposobem dowiedziano się o tem? zapytał Michał, niezmiernie zainteresowany temi prawdopodobnemi wieściami. – Eh! tak jak się dowiadują o wszystkiem. To jest w powietrzu. – I pan doprawdy przypuszczasz że O* jest na Syberyi? – Słyszałem nadto że udało się drogą z Kazania do Ekaterinburga. – Ah! pan wiedziałeś o tem panie Jolivet? odezwał się Harry Blount, uwagą Francuza obudzony z zadumy. – Wiedziałem odrzekł Alcydes Jolivet. – Czy i to wiedziałeś że miał być przebrany za cygana? zapytał Harry Blount. – Za cygana! mimowolnie krzyknął Michał, przypominając sobie twarz cygana w Niżnym-Nowgorodzie, jego podróż na pokładzie Kaukazu i wylądowanie w Kazaniu. – Wiedziałem o tyle, iż napisałem już do mojej kuzynki, odparł z uśmiechem Alcydes Jolivet. – Nie traciłeś czasu w Kazaniu, zauważył sucho Anglik. – Wcale nie kochany kolego, kiedy Kaukaz zaopatrywał się w prowizye, ja zaopatrywałem się także! Michał nie słuchał już. Myślał on o gromadzie cyganów, o starym cyganie którego twarzy nie widział, o towarzyszącej mu dziwnej kobiecie, o spojrzeniu jakie nań rzuciła, i właśnie usilował wy umyśle swoim zestawić wszystkie te szczegóły, kiedy nagle w niewielkiej odległości rozległ się huk wystrzału. – Ah! panowie, spieszcie! krzyknął Michał. – No, no, jak na kupca unikającego strzelaniny, zbyt pospiesznie bieży na miejsce gdzie strzały padają! I wyraz z Harrym Blount pobiegł za Michałem. Za chwile byli przy wyłomie zakrywającym tarantas. Bukiet sosen zapalony od piorunu dotąd płonął. Droga była pusta. Jednak Michał nie mógł się omylić! Strzał najwyraźniej słyszał. Nagle usłyszał przerażające mruczenie, i odgłos drugiego wystrzału. – Niedźwiedź! krzyknął Michał, zbyt dobrze znał on to mruczenie, aby się miał omylić. Nadia! Nadia! Wyrwał kordelas z za pasa i jednym skokiem przybył na miejsce gdzie dziewica czekać nań miała. Płonące sosny jasno oświetlały scenę. W chwili kiedy już dobiegał do tarantasa, olbrzymia masa potoczyła się aż ku niemu. Był to ogromny niedźwiedź. Burza wypędziła go z lasu, przybył szukać schronienia w grocie, którą obecnie Nadia zajmowała. Dwa konie przerażone obecnością zwierzęcia, zerwały zaprzęg i uciekły; jemszczyk zaś zostawiwszy dziewicę samą, puścił się za nimi. Odważna Nadia nie straciła przytomności. Początkowo niewidzący jej niedźwiedź zabrał się do pozostałego konia. Wtedy Nadia pobiegła do powozu, chwyciła rewolwer Michała, i idąc ku niedźwiedziowi strzeliła doń. Zwierz lekko raniony w łopatkę, zwrócił się ku dziewicy, ta chcąc go uniknąć biegała w około tarantasu którego koń chciał koniecznie zerwać uprząż. Stracić konie, było to jedno i to samo co uniemożliwienie dalszej podróży. Nadia więc wróciła do niedźwiedzia, i z zadziwiająco zimną krwią, w chwili kiedy niedźwiedź już spuszczał łapy na jej głowę, strzeliła po raz drugi. Ten to właśnie wystrzał rozległ się tuż około Michała. Ramię jego tylko raz się poruszyło a olbrzymie zwierze rozprute od góry do dołu, padło jak masa nieruchoma. – Czy nie jesteś ranioną siostro? zapytał Michał dziewicy. – Nie, bracie, odrzekła Nadia. Teraz ukazali się dwaj dziennikarze. Alcydes Jolivet skoczył do konia, a musiał być dość silny, bo go zdołał powstrzymać. Obadwa widzieli śmierć niedźwiedzia. – Do licha, krzyknął Alcydes, jak na zwyczajnego kupca, tęgo pan machasz nożem. – Bardzo tęgo nawet, dodał Harry Blount. – Na Syberyi wszystko musiemy umieć po trochu, odrzekł Michał. Alcydes spojrzał na młodego człowieka. Widziany w pełnem świetle, z nożem ciekącym krwią jeszcze, wyniosłego wzrostu, z odwagą malującą się w twarzy, oparłszy nogę na cielsku niedźwiedzia, Michał był prawdziwie pięknym. – Nieustraszony śmiałek! mruknął do siebie. I z miną pełną szacunku, z kapeluszem w ręku, podszedł aby powitać dziewicę. Nadia lekko się skłoniła. Wtedy Alcydes szepnął swemu towarzyszowi. – Siostra warta brata. Gdybym był niedźwiedziem, nie chciałbym się narazić tej groźnej, a zarazem ślicznej parze! Harry Blount prosty jak tyka słał o parę kroków z kapeluszem w ręku. Swoboda towarzysza zdwoiła jeszcze zwykłą jego sztywność. Teraz ukazał się jemszczyk prowadząc obadwa konie. Z żalem spojrzał na wspaniałe zwierzę, które należało pozostawić na pastwę drapieżnego ptastwa i wziął się do reparowania uprzęży. Michał opowiedział mu położenie dwóch podróżnych, a zarazem i projekt oddania im jednego konia od tarantasu. – Jak się wam podoba, odrzekł jemszczyk. Tylko że dwa powozy zamiast jednego… – Dobrze przyjacielu, zapłacę ci podwójnie, rzekł Alcydes, domyślając się zamiaru jemszczyka. – Dalej moje gołąbki! krzyknął. Nadia zajęła miejsce w tarantasie, Michał i jego towarzysze szli przy niej piechotą. Była trzecia godzina. Burza uspakajając się nie huczała już tak przerażająco w wąwozach, można więc było postępować szybko. Z pierwszym brzaskiem jutrzenki tarantas dobił do telegi zanurzonej do połowy w błocie. Jednego z koni za pomocą sznurów założono do telegi. Dwaj dziennikarze zajęli dawne miejsca w tym oryginalnym ekwipażu i powozy ruszyły. Miały tylko spuścić się z pochyłości gór Uralskich, – a to nie przedstawiało już żadnych trudności. W sześć godzin bez żadnego wypadku, dwa ekwipaże przybywały do Ekaterinburga. Najpierwszą osobistością jaką ujrzeli dwaj dziennikarze, był ich jemszczyk, oczekujący na nich z całym spokojem we drzwiach domu pocztowego. Rosyanin ten w istocie cieszył się bardzo poczciwą fizyognomią, i z całą swobodą i uśmiechem podszedł do nich z wyciągniętą ręką, prosząc na wódkę. Musiemy wyznać, że wściekłość Harrego Blount objawiła się z całą gwałtownością brytańską i gdyby nie to, iż jemszczyk roztropnie cofnął się, uderzenie pięścią według wszelkich zasad boksowania, byłoby jego trinkgeldem. Alcydes Jolivet na widok tego gniewu pokładał się ze śmiechu, śmiał się zaś tak jak może nie śmiał się nigdy. – Ależ on ma słuszność, zawołał. On jest w swojem prawie kochany kolego! Nie jego w tem wina, że nie umieliśmy podążyć za nim! I wyjmując kilka kopiejek z kieszeni dodał: – Masz przyjacielu, weź to! Jeżeli nie zasłużyłeś na to, nie twoja w tem wina! Ten postępek zdwoił jeszcze gniew Harrego Blount, chcącego koniecznie wytoczyć proces poczthalterowi. – Proces! krzyknął Alcydes Jolivet. Proces, ale nigdy się nie doczekasz końca jego! Czy nie znasz historyi mamki procesującej się o dwunastomiesięczne karmienie dziecka. – Nie znam. – A zatem nie wiesz także, że dziecko to było już pułkownikiem gwardyi, kiedy proces ukończono! Wszyscy roześmieli się. Co do Alcydesa Jolivet, ten wydostał swoją książeczkę i z uśmiechem na ustach zrobił notatkę mającą służyć do słownika moskiewskiego. „Telega, powóz rosyjski, czterokołowy kiedy wyrusza z miejsca – a dwukołowy kiedy przybywa na miejsce!”